masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Pack
Originally a small Terminus Systems vorcha gang, the Blood Pack was transformed into a mercenary legion by visionary krogan battlemaster Ganar Wrang. Exiled for striking a female in anger, Wrang obsessed over reclaiming his lost status. Leading the vorcha pack as a pirate crew, Wrang cultivated recruits and infamy for a decade before incorporating his fighters as a security company across the Skyllian Verge. His notoriety ensured his initial public offering for investors made him rich beyond most krogan's dreams. Wrang returned triumphantly to his clan, rallying elders, krogan hordes, and their firepower and biotic support toward professional violence in the Terminus Systems. Banned from Citadel Space, the Blood Pack bribes its way through spaceports into armed conflicts across the galaxy. Priding themselves for accepting otherwise untouchable contracts, the Blood Pack rejects bodyguarding and security in favor of cases requiring minimal oversight and maximal violence. Blood Pack appears to be, for the most part, made entirely of vorcha and krogan members, though they also use varren as war beasts. Seeing the potential of the vorcha's individual adaptability, krogan Blood Pack mercenaries often sweep pockets of vorcha, gathering them up and literally beating them into soldiers. Vorcha “trained” by this ordeal are stronger, faster, smarter, and more resilient than other members of the race. Gaining even a few vorcha gives a mercenary band a formidable advantage; each additional vorcha magnifies the gang’s combat ferocity exponentially. Mass Effect 2 Omega The Blood Pack on Omega are led by a krogan battlemaster named Garm, who claims that the group are the real muscle on Omega. They compete with two other mercenary syndicates, the Blue Suns and Eclipse. They ultimately aspire to dethrone Omega's defacto ruler, Aria T'Loak, and put out a hit on her krogan adviser, Patriarch, as a means of hurting her. Gozu District The Blood Pack attempted to seize control of the Gozu district of Omega from the Blue Suns. The Blue Suns run protection rackets, earning credits from the slums' citizens. When the slums are entered, it is commented by the citizens that the Blue Suns kept the district tightly run, and some will even state that they preferred the Suns (over a plague) for the order they imposed. When the Collector-spawned plague struck the slums, the Blue Suns non-human members began to succumb and lose their strength, giving the Blood Pack vorcha (who were immune to the plague) an opportunity to take control. By the time Mordin Solus had created a cure for the plague, the Blood Pack had sabotaged the district's central ventilation system. A fireteam led by Commander Shepard secured the facility, distributing the cure and forestalling the Blood Pack's plans for dominance. Archangel The Blood Pack put aside its rivalry with the Blue Suns and Eclipse when their operations were disrupted by the turian vigilante Archangel. Archangel eventually ended up engaging Garm himself in personal combat, each giving the other the toughest fight of their lives, though Archangel was forced to flee as Garm's men arrived on the scene. Eventually, the combined might of all three gangs resulted in the deaths of Archangel's teammates, forcing Archangel to hole up in an abandoned apartment building. Garm gained access to Archangel's hideout via a series of secret underground passages, determined to kill the turian himself. However, Garm was killed in the ensuing battle, due to the timely arrival of Commander Shepard. Pragia A Blood Pack crew led by a krogan battlemaster named Kureck was hired by a human named Aresh to provide security for his plan to restart the Teltin Facility. Aresh had promised them lucrative salvage opportunities in exchange for helping him, but Kureck became frustrated when they found nothing of value. When Shepard and Jack arrived on the facility in an attempt to destroy it, Kureck attacked them, and was killed in the ensuing battle. Tuchanka On the krogan homeworld, the Blood Pack serve as enforcers for Chief Weyrloc Guld, who is seeking to cure the genophage in order to build a new krogan empire, with himself as absolute ruler. He appears to have kidnapped a salarian scientist, Maelon, to assist him in this task, resulting in a series of cruel experiments that Shepard and Mordin seek to stop. After defeating the Blood Pack guards and killing Guld, Mordin and Shepard discover that Maelon had actually joined them willingly. A Blood Pack recruiter is also seen in the Urdnot Camp, telling Shepard that humans are not welcome in the group, though he will be impressed if the Thresher Maw is killed. Citadel Though the Blood Pack are technically illegal on the Citadel, one of them works as a bodyguard for turian politician Joram Talid, and is seen meeting with other members of the group. Mass Effect 3 In 2186, Aria T'Loak attempts to unite the Blood Pack with the other two merc groups, the Blue Suns and Eclipse, under her command in order to reclaim Omega from Cerberus. However, due to the Reaper threat, she asks Commander Shepard to assist in gaining the group's allegiance, and in turn, promises the Blood Pack's troops for the Commander's war effort. Troop Varieties *Blood Pack Boom-Squad *Blood Pack Pyro *Blood Pack Trooper *Blood Pack Warrior Notable Members *Ganar Yulaz - CEO of the Blood Pack. *Garm - Leader of the Blood Pack on Omega. *Kureck - Leader of the Blood Pack group on Pragia. *Kalusk - Commander of the Blood Pack base on Zada Ban. *Salamul - Leader of the communications operation on Tarith. *Kreete - Leader of the Blood Pack vorcha. *Gryll - Aria's Blood Pack contact. de:Blood_Pack Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Background Category:Mercenaries Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 2) Category:Blood Pack